1. Field of the Invention.
This inventions pertains to clothing, and more particularly to clothing for wearing around the neck and shoulders.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
It has long been a problem to protect a person's upper body during cold weather. To solve that problem, various types of clothing have been developed over the years. In addition to the requirement that the garment keep the neck and chest warm, wearers have insisted that such garments be attractive and convenient to put on and remove.
Examples of garments that attempted to meet the foregoing requirements may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 746,586; 837,143; 905,270; 1,016,214; 2,269,491; 3,449,766; and 4,495,660. While the articles of those patents may be satisfactory to some degree, none combines all the features desired in upper body clothing.
For example, some of the garments shown in the foregoing patents are not adjustable, and therefore a particular garment cannot fit persons of different sizes. Some garments are restricted to wearing only in combination with particular other garments, which limits their versatility. Other garments require excessive care in putting on and taking off so as to not mess the wearer's hair. Prior openable garments invariably have the seams extending down the front of the person, which makes the front of the neck and chest vulnerable to drafts and infiltration of cold air.
Thus, a need exists for upper body clothing that combines the features of warmth, comfort, and convenience.